narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreaded Assault of the Deities
Outskirts of Sunagakure, Land of Wind Peace; something everyone wishes for. However, it cannot be attained while deities roam the universe. Collision of these deities equates to condemnation. What is to happen to the world if these deities clash? As he swiftly walked through the Danabi Desert, Timosi quietly thought about his mission. While thinking, he sensed an impeding presence closing in on him. The sand whipped in front of Timosi as Hwanin using Izanami appeared before the young ninja. This formally of looked at him, his blue eyes staring through Timosi's soul. Timosi looked up to find a man standing inches from himself. "Who are you." he demanded. He had learned long ago that asking never worked. Lacking a proper stance, Timosi simply stood there, waiting impatiently for his unexpected adversaries reply. Hwanin ignored Timosi as he looked around. "Damn I missed my target again." He said as he surveyed his surroundings and then focused back on Timosi. "And to answer your question I am Hwanin Yue, Sannin of the Tiger" "I care not for your title. Move out of my way." Timosi said, continuing to look at Hwanin with a blank expression. Not moving and taking Timosi's answer with great disrespect Hwanin pushes Timosi away with a single push. "Mind your tongue boy!" As Hwanin's palm connected with Timosi, it began to become a glassy-type substance. Analyzing the new revelation he quickly puts some distance between them. "Interesting I need to see what this does." He said as he watches Timosi. Timosi breathed a sigh and Hwanin's arm returned to normal. "That was one of my simpliest techniques. If you cannot handle that, then I suggest leaving, now." he said, his expression unchanged. Hwanin unchanged activates his dōjutsu and smirks as he continues to analyze Timosi. "You know nothing of the Yue Clans Secret Jutsu do you? With it I was able to attain a power not even the clan founder had, Bring whatever you want at me, Ill still stand atop unwavering." He said using Izanami once again to appear behind Timosi before he could react as he places his hand smoothly on his shoulder. "All I need is to do this and your powers are useless." He said as he disrupts Timosi's chakra. Timosi, without any form of warning, swiftly ran several feet away, face still blank. "You may have found a way to disrupt my chakra, but it doesn't mean you can win." he said, waiting for his opponent's next move. Hwanin smirks again as Timosi hasnt realized that his chakra will soon be unblocked after about two minutes after contact was broken. " !" He called out firing a large fire blast at him. Having felt strange, Timosi decided to evade the attack instead of attacking it head on. "Trying to block my chakra, are you? Well, no matter. I can do without it." he said, a glare beginning to bring emotion to his face. "Sure you can." He said as he fired another fire blast at him. Like the previous time, Timosi simply side-stepped the flaming sphere. "This is pathetic." he said, growing tired of this petty trick. Hwanin used his Izanami technique to appear behind him and swiftly kicks him in the back. "Now begone!" He said behind Timosi "Take this! Primary Lotus!" Having been flung in the air, Timosi acted on impulse and released his Yaburetame just seconds before he hit the ground. "Hmm, it appears his chakra blocking technique has been lifted." he thought as Timosi came crashing through the fifth dimension, leaving Hwanin behind. Seconds later, Timosi reappeared several meters away, his expression unchanged. "Hmm, He evaded my Taijutsu interesting." He said as he considers his next move. "Well played boy, well played." He commented as he used the to create twenty-nine clones as the real one hides his movements as the clones each fire a large barrage of and jutsu. Timosi, continuing his blank expression, gently placed his palm perpendicular to the ground. Instantly, a rift appeared, sending all of the flames and water away. "Don't underestimate your enemies. Didn't they teach you this in the Academy?" he asked. As he spoke, the rift swiftly vanished, as if nothing had happened. The real Hwanin is hidden under the sands analyzing this strange power. "Hmm seems like he has the Chōmyaku like that other one, how can I defeat this? I may have to seal off his chakra permanently" He thought as his clones attacked again, using an all out attack against Timosi. Timosi, quite bored with himself, ran up to the clones with Seullaesi, his favoured blade. He quickly decaptited a few, with others he merely slashed. However, before he could turn around, one of the clones slashed at him with a kunai, causing him to fall to his knees. "Good, but I'm not out." he said, rising to continue his assault. While underground he opens four of the and erupts from the ground in an explosion of sand which masks his movements as he uses his boost of speed to attempt to use his dōjutsu to seal his chakra again then use the . Timosi quickly stopped what he was doing and stood there, waiting for Hwanin. Just as he was within range, the world around Hwanin and Timosi shattered, surrounding them in blackness. "Welcome to Yabureshōri, Hwanin." Landing in the pitch black area surrounding him he powers down from his gate supercharge and smiles. "Interesting child, but not enough to stop me." Timosi continued to stare, never allowing his opponent to see emotion. "This is not to stop you, merely buy me some time." he said, his words confusing to many. " " He said summoning a fierce tiger pack. "Buying time will only hasten your defeat." "Hmph," Timosi replies. While the tiger pack charges towards him, he flicks his wrist, sending them flying back to Hwanin. "Your attacks don't work in the Yabureshōri. Now, withdraw, or this will be a bloodbath." he said, his eyes revealing nothing. Hwanin looks at him and smirks as he attacks Timosi. "Something is fishy here" Timosi continues to stand there, awaiting counterattack. "Time to try this out." He said as he uses a combination of the shadow clone jutsu and then makes it rain using the to identify the area as a genjutsu by reading the chakra in the area. "Interesting combination, but it will not save you. Shatter." Timosi said, causing three clones to shatter into small bits of glass. "That wasn't to save me, it was to distract you." He said as three more clones appear behind Timosi and two on the sides as he attempts to use his taijutsu skills to break it the hard way. The genjutsu instantly ended, Timosi not wanting to injure himself. He then jumped back, continuing his glare at Hwanin. "My, this is not as interesting as it seems. No matter. Yabureshishō." he said, allowing his opponent a few moments of breathe before his next attack full effect. "Dammit!" He said as his Dōjutsu was unable to trace this jutsu as Timosi's chakra vanishes. "Time to use that jutsu." He said as he uses premonition-based powers to try and gain an edge in this battle. "I can see your every move, before you even make it." He said as saw an outcome once he reappears. Timosi, disregarding his opponent, simply whispered, "Hinder." Instantly, a rift appeared behind Timosi, leading to only blackness. He silently jumped in, the rift quickly returning to nothing. "I saw this but I cant always use what I see using that jutsu its now a waiting game." He spoke as he assumed a meditative pose reviewing the info he just received. A rift soon appeared several paces to Hwanin's right. Instead of jumping out, he merely sent a flurry of kunai towards his target. Not moving he just exploded as this was a using a shadow clone. "Nice try I saw that was coming, You see the future always changes but key event dont change unless the other changes their mind and then it cascades down to everything." He said as then then fires the in all directions. Timosi simply closed up his rift. He was the surrounded by nothingness. "Well, I'll wait it out." Hwanin is now growing bored with this. "You know I'm really getting sick of this game boy." He said as he uses Izanami: Hirameki to see into the future again and He sees that he is going to lose this fight. "Interesting." Timosi, unable to hear his opponent, reappeared, sending a flurry of shuriken and kunai from multiple directions. "Don't underestimate what you cannot comprehend." he said, his glare intensifying. "Oh I comprehend the powers you have its the Chōmyaku, isnt it?" Hwanin said as he uses Izanami to evade but this time is slower and he is hit by a few shurikens. "Damn" "Hmm, so he can comprehend them, but only a part of it. It's better tha-''" Timosi's thought was cut short. He had overused his Yabureshishō. He instantly jumped out of the rift, leaving the fifth dimension for another time. "C'mon." he said, gesturing his opponent to come at him. Hwanin pants and looks at this cocky ninja. "I dont come to students they come to me." He said using chakra enhanced speed to appear below him. " !" Timosi was quickly flipped onto his back, and kicked up higher and higher. Before he could be sent back down with a heel drop, he grabbed Hwanin's leg, causing it to become glassy but at a more accelerated rate than last. "''I must have less control of my chakra than before." he thought as the glassy scaled his leg. "Damn!" He said as as he uses an unstable Izanami to vanish, landing a few feet away. As he disappeared, Hwanin's leg returned to normal. "It appears you're losing control of yourself." Timosi said as he began to walk, hiding the fact that his leg was sprained. Swordplay with Deities "Its not that im losing control, but using the Eight inner gates is taxing to use twice in one day." He explained taking out his Nōdachi. Mirroring his opponent, Timosi unsheathed Seullaesi. "Battle of Swordplay?" he asked, content with the battle's progress. Hwanin charges at Timosi and tries to attack him with his sword. " !" He said to ignite his sword and they clash. Timosi stood with his blade in front of him. As the swords clashed, his exploded into a torrent of water. He then continued to fight, slashing at his opponent with great precision. Hwanin counters each hit. "Your good, but I'm better." He said as he spins creating a wave of fire. Timosi, not expecting this, went to impulse and ran through the flames, sustaining several burn marks over his body. He then connected his blade with the ground millimeters away from Hwanin's feet. The area next to Hwanin exploded with water as well. Timosi silently jumped back, and looked towards his opponent. "You dont observe, I can control water as well." He said as he turned the water used on him as the base for his . Timosi tried to evade the blasted water, however, the speed of it overwhelmed his own, sending his even farther back. As he fell back, the sand around him made several cracking noises. "Hmph." he said as he rose from his seat in the desert. He then outstretched his blade, pointing to tip at Hwanin's skull. Hwanin is now visibly tired as he removes a seal on his arm which glows blue. "this will probably be our final clash." He said as he reignited his blade and moved in for the kill. Timosi, unfazed, charged towards his enemy, Seullaesi ready to pierce Hwanin's body. He whispered, "Water Release: Sharp Torrent," causing his blade to sharpen from the water around it. As they came into contact with each other Hwanin smiled. "Izanami: Hazumi!" He called out as he vanishes and reappears behind Timosi. "Your slow even when falling." Timosi immediately turned to see Hwanin slash his arm. As he was slashed, the water of his own blade fell off, becoming a puddle in the sand. Acting unfazed, Timosi tried slashing at the enemy. Hwanin moves out the way as his opponents movement slowed. "Told you your slow" He said as he spun with his sword and repelled Timosi. Timosi, being sent back a few feet, tried focusing. "My chakra has been tampered with. Hmm, he never made contact. It must be his sword." he thought as he stood there, waiting for his opponent's move. Hwanin smiled as he creates five clones. "Time to end this, Izanami: Kōdō" He said as they surround Timosi and then run at high speeds around Timosi distracting him. Timosi, very relaxed, shattered his abdomen, causing a blackness to envelop it. Soon, a large translucent dragon appeared out from Timosi, protecting him with his body. "Create Protection," he whispered. As the real Hwanin appears to attack, ending the battle he is blocked by this dragon. "Dammit!" He said jumping backwards. Timosi, out of ideas, yelled, "Create Mayhem!" The dragon instantly started to fight with Hwanin, with Timosi trying to keep himself under control of his power. Hwanin uses Izanami to move but with great difficulty as his body is spent from opening 5 of the 8 gates already. "Crap, I dont know how much longer i can use this jutsu to evade this dragon" He said as he evaded the last strike barely. "Im getting slower, shit" As the dragon duked it out with Hwanin, Timosi felt his chakra beginning to stabalize, but he still wasn't able to use it. As he chakra stabalized, he began to feel more controlling of his power, and told the dragon to charge Hwanin telepathically. Hwanin uses his last bit of energy to strike the dragon head on with his blade which shatters on contact. "Damn!" He said aloud but then a smirk appeared on his face. " " He said blasting it at point blank range. The dragon, having already sustained heavy damage was destroyed by the flames from Hwanin. With this distraction, Timosi used a rift to get to Hwanin. He then slashed at him with Seullaesi, hoping to end this. Hwanin is slashed but not taken out, he falls to the ground after his jutsu and staggers. "ENOUGH! If we continue we both will die, leave this as a draw, you are strong I see Kaguya choose well." He said leaving the area as a female konoichi arrives to get him. Timosi, unable to stand, warped himself to Sunagakure, the closest place from here. Just before he feel into a coma, he whispered, "and you didn't see my true power," End